[unreadable] The Cooper Institute established an annual conference series in 1997 with the express goal of stimulating scientific research related to all aspects of physical activity, other lifestyle factors, and public health. Each year a specific topic is identified, and leading scientific experts in that field present lectures to summarize the state of research on the topic and the gaps that exist in the knowledge base, and to formulate recommendations for research and practice. The 2006 conference will be the 9th in The Cooper Institute Conference Series. The goal of the 2006 meeting is to advance the cross-disciplines of public health and parks and recreation. By providing a forum to discuss scientific and practice issues, researchers and practitioners will establish a framework for strengthening collaboration between these disciplines. Objectives of this conference are to 1) articulate how public health and recreation partnerships should approach research and interventions that address chronic disease; 2) create common frameworks where evidence has been established, where evidence is emerging, and where evidence is lacking that can guide public health and recreation policy; and 3) specify transdisciplinary opportunities related to a) building consensus of specific definitions of concepts, b) encouraging continued transdisciplinary theory development, c) continuing to forge this relationship as well as involve others with a stake in a more active population, and d) increasing the understanding of cross-field methodology. The specific aim of the proposed conference is to bring together scientists and practitioners from diverse fields such as sports medicine, public health, social science, parks and recreation, urban planning, and economic development to promote further dialogue and collaborate on approaches to address chronic disease through our nation's recreational resources. Topical areas will include historical context between recreation and public health, epidemiology and measurement, disparities and diversity, policy and economics, and translation and application. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]